Obon with my Priestess
by Like Weiss on Rice
Summary: Everyone has left Kagome behind… all except Miroku that is! But wait! He is going to Moushin’s to celebrate Obon and Kagome is going to tag along – how will they spend their time together? (MK, Challenge, One-Shot)


Title: Obon with my Priestess

Author: Gabreilla Moushigo (aka Aeki Muffinhands)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha!

Warnings: R- for swearing and adult situations/conversations (just to be safe).

Challenge: It is now late summer and the Obon Festival of spirits is underway. Sango has gone to pay respects to her village and Inu-Yasha has gone to visit someone special. This leaves Kagome to tag along after Miroku... how does he plan to spend the festival?

Challenge by: Monk and Miko

My Opening Notes: I honestly hope that I got the whole Obon Festival down ok. I read a couple links provided - but if you've never been to one or practiced it yourself... it can be pretty hard to reproduce. I'm not sure if this will be on the Monk and Miko page or not - but I decided that I was going to post this under my name as well (I've seen a couple other people do it too so I think it's ok). Oh well... Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome groaned, knowing she would have to tell Inu-Yasha soon enough that she would be going home for a little while. She wanted to spend a little time with her family and school was out for a little while. 

Their little group sat around the fire, because that's what they did at night… sat around a fire and made ramen for the hundredth damn time in a row. Did she ever mention how much she hated ramen right now? Well… she did!

"Ummm…" Sango was the first one to break the awful silence for once. "I know that we were supposed to spend this next week trying to find Naraku while Kagome was still here…" He voice trailed off, and she wrung her hands together. "But… I want to go back home… just for a little while."

"What for?!" Inu-Yasha growled. He silently wondered how morbid some people could be.

"It's just that…" She looked away. "It's that I want to go back home… and remember them all… I want to go to the temple… even though it was practically destroyed and-"

"Save it Sango… and just go." Inu-Yasha said gruffly. Secretly, he understood. He never did let on a softer side of himself and Sango figured that this was probably as close as she was going to get as far as a blessing went.

Sango smiled at him happily, knowing that when it really counted Inu-Yasha was truly an understanding person… at least as far as family was concerned. "Thank you." Kirara was at her side and made a little mew noise. "Hm? Would you like to go home now?" Sango asked her in amazement, the little kitten nodded. "But aren't you tired?" The little thing shook its head negatively. "Well… alright then… if it is ok with everyone else…?" She looked around the campfire for any objections.

"Sango…" Miroku began. "Wouldn't it be awful if you went alone? I guess I'll have t-"

"I'll go with you Sango!" Shippo chirped.

"Uh?" Miroku looked at the little one with disbelief.

"If you really want to…" Sango couldn't believe her own ears, normally the kit would want to stay with Kagome.

Shippo came to rest upon her shoulder as was his fashion and whispered into her ear. "I'd like to stay… but I think Kagome might be leaving soon."

"How do you know?" She whispered back.

"I can just feel it!" His soft voice getting a little too loud,so he loweredit again. "Don't leave me here with Inu-Yasha."

Sango chuckled, speaking louder now so everyone could hear. "Alright, alright… come with me."

"Oh thank you Sango!" His cute little face just sparkled.

"Your welcome."

"If your ready Kirara?" Sango smiled. Kirara mewed heartily and transformed, waiting for her mistress and the young kit to sit upon her. Once they did they took off the all looked back and waved happily.

Miroku looked at the site with stunned silence… did they just totally ignore him and leave him behind? 'Ah well… I did tell Moushin that I would visit after all… maybe he'll actually be sober this time.'

"Feh…" Inu-Yasha huffed. "'Least she took the brat with her."

"Inu-Yasha-" Kagome started.

"No!" He barked back.

"You didn't even listen!" Kagome screeched, hurting his sensitive hearing. "Oh! Never mind!" She flopped over on her side, her sleeping bag handy and just for that purpose. "I'll just ask you again in the morning!"

"It'll be the same answer as before wench!"

* * *

Morning came, and with it… Kagome had miraculously… disappeared. Inu-Yasha groaned as did Miroku. 

Miroku would have loved nothing more than to sleep a few more minutes, but Kagome's safety came first and foremost in his mind, bringing him instantly awake. Though he did hold a little grin back, because if she did in fact give them the slip… she must've done it awfully cleverly to get away from Inu-Yasha in such a way. He stood, straitening his robes, because he knew the second Inu-Yasha was ready that he was going to have to try and keep up… which sounded a lot easier than it really was.

"Hurry up monk! We don't have all day waiting for you to priss yourself up!" Inu-Yasha said rudely.

"I'll have you know that if I-" Miroku began.

"Save it!" Quote a line from last night. "We need to find Kagome before she gets back to the well."

Miroku groaned again… knowing full well that it was damn near impossible to catch Kagome… much less make her stay. He picked up his staff. "Ok… I'm ready."

"About damn time!"

* * *

But they were indeed too late; in fact… they were probably hours too late. "Mom! Grandpa! Souta!" Kagome called into her home sweetly. Hearing no answer she became suspicious. "Mom?" She walked into the kitchen, dropping her bag to the floor. She opened the fridge… and there… was… nothing! WHAT?! She screamed mentally. "Where is all the food?!" Her tummy rumbled in protest. Her eyes caught onto a little note on the refrigerator door. It read: 

_Dear Kagome,_

_I just cleaned out the fridge before your brother and I left. Things were getting kind of old and I just had this 'out with the old and in with the new' kind of feeling. Just in case you return, I left lots of ramen in the cupboard for you to bring back for you and your little friends._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. Your brother and I will be gone for a couple weeks vacationing with your Aunt. Grandpa should be back next week, he is spending time with an old friend that is in the hospital._

"Ramen!!!" Kagome screamed into the empty house in defeat. "Great… now I get to go back to Inu-Yasha… and listen to him gloat… with… ramen!" She couldn't get over it! "Ramen!" She trudged begrudgingly back that that stupid well house… well… at least she wouldn't be alone.

* * *

Miroku, as trained as he was with travel, found himself huffing behind Inu-Yasha who was running at an ungodly pace. They were almost there though, at Kaede's village… 'Praise Buddha!' Miroku almost danced with happiness. But he couldn't… he didn't dance like that… and he certainly would hate to stain his image. 

Then, as if by some magic, Inu-Yasha stopped and Miroku came crashing behind him. "What did you do that for?" Inu-Yasha yelped.

"I should ask the same thing!" Miroku sputtered, before something gave him pause. He saw something silvery in the distance… he felt it… something almost benevolent, but not quite. "Inu-Yasha?" He watched as his travel companion turned from the path to go to the source of that power.

"What is it monk?" Inu-Yasha stopped for a moment.

"Aren't you going to come with me… and get Kagome?" Miroku said very quietly, his voice almost a warning.

"You go get her… I need to check something." Inu-Yasha began walking again.

"What about Kagome? She'll want to talk to you." Miroku stated, his voice still and calm as before.

"Then she should've have run off." Inu-Yasha defended. "Don't tell her." He threw over his shoulder before he ran off.

When Miroku was sure that Inu-Yasha was out of earshot he began grumbling and heading to the well himself. "Why is it always me that has to tell her the terrible news? Why do I always have to lie to her?" Miroku sighed. 'Why is it always me that has to break her heart?'

* * *

"Kaede!" Kagome yelled, waving her arms out at the old woman. "How are you?" 

"Kagome!" Kaede greeted, smiling in return. "Come here child."

Kagome began walking towards the older woman before she tripped on a rock and fell down a slippery slope, nearly knocking the wind out of her.

"Kagome!" Kaede with years behind her managed not to laugh at the young girl's antics. She was a priestess first, and priestesses were there to comfort, not to humiliate. She managed to make it to the girl in time for her to stand up.

"Ouch!" Kagome moaned. "Could this day get any worse?"

Kaede laughed at her statement. "And what troubles ye?"

"Oh… everything!" Kagome whined, making the older woman wince. "First off… my family is gone even though I go home just to see them… second… when I get there… there is nothing but ramen in the whole stupid house… and I checked! Third… Inu-Yasha will be here any minute and he'll be screaming at me for leaving… for nothing!" She looked down at her cloths. "And now my clothes are dirty!"

Kaede examined the girl's clothes and cleared her throat. "I think there might be other problems as well young lady."

"Hm?" She looked down again, her skirt! It was ripped up the side showing off a curvaceous hip. "Nooooo!"

"Calm down Kagome." Kaede lifted up a hand to calm her. "I have some robes that you may wear."

"Great." Kagome tried to sound more grateful but couldn't manage it. Like she really wanted to dress like Kikyo. Her tone did not escape Kaede, but the old woman did not let it show… she knew well enough how Kagome felt.

"Let's hurry along then… before Inu-Yasha appears and sees ye like this." Kaede sighed, the young girl trudging along behind her.

* * *

"Kaede-sama?!" Miroku poked his staff against the old woman's hut in greeting. 

"Yes Miroku?" Kaede's voice came forth from the door.

"I'm sorry to say that I won't step in just yet… but I'm going to the well to find Kagome. I'll bring her back with me and we can spend some time together."

"That is very kind of ye monk." Kaede nearly laughed, but held her peace. Kagome gave her a smile; Kaede had just barely helped her put her cloths on. She knew the old woman would wait until she was fully clothed before she warned Miroku… the letch would probably run into the hut the moment he found out what was going on.

There was a pause for a moment, and they thought he might have left. "Kaede," Miroku said very softly.

"I thought ye left?"

"I wanted to ask a favor of you."

"What is it child?" She asked, a bit confused.

"Will you please tell Kagome this time? I don't have the heart to do it anymore." He didn't say exactly what he was talking about, but the two women knew. "I don't want to be the one to make Kagome cry."

Kagome appeared at the door and he nearly dropped his staff out of shock. "K-Kagome-sama… I… I'm… that is…"

"It's alright Miroku-sama." Kagome shrugged it off.

"Well… I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Then it was quiet, and he sighed. "Kagome-sama?"

"Yes?"

He quirked an eyebrow and tried to find something to say to cheer her up. "I think you're beautiful."

She blushed at his unexpected comment, she turned around with her face in her hands turning beet red. Obviously… this was a mistake… you can't just put candy in front of a child an expect him not to eat it… and you can't expect to present your rounded backside to Miroku and expect him not to fondle it for all it was worth.

"Miroku!" Came a scream, along with a resounding slap.

* * *

"Kikyo…" His eyes were so soft and his voice filled with adoration and tenderness that he never showed anyone else. 

"Inu-Yasha." She acknowledged him in her breathy and sad manner. She fell from her tree to stand in front of him. "Inu-Yasha… stay with me for a while."

"Why Kikyo?" Inu-Yasha questioned, but gently.

"I know that we must continue on our quest soon enough…" She paused, her eyes grew even sadder, if that were possible. "But for now… couldn't we just spend time together? Don't you want to remember with me… can't we just be ourselves?" She stepped into his embrace.

"Kikyo… of course." He closed his eyes for a moment, resting his head on top of hers and breathed in her scent. He loved her… and he always would.

* * *

"Why don't you think I should go find him? Kikyo might be up to something!" Kagome roared behind the monk as he made his way down the path from Kaede's hut. 

"I doubt it." He said plainly. "She no longer wants him to die before our quest for the Shikon Jewel is over." He didn't want to tell her this… but… "I just don't think it's wise to go and see them… it will only hurt you more. Not only that but-" She tripped just then and she bumped into his back. "Are you alright?"

"But what?"

"But what?" He repeated.

"Yes… but what?

"Oh!" He blushed, steadying her on her own two feet. "Not only that but…" He stopped for a moment. "I seem to have forgotten what I was thinking."

She left out a puff of air she had been holding in her lungs. He began walking again and she followed him.

"In any case… I just think you should spare yourself the pain."

"Miroku?"

"Hmm?" He smiled pleasantly behind him.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, I am going to Moushin's home… you are more than welcome to join me."

"Why are you going to that drunk's place?" She wrinkled her nose. "Is there something wrong with your hand?" She suddenly became concerned. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Kagome-sama." He laughed, waving his cursed hand a little bit to show her. "You see?"

Kagome still looked suspicious. "So why are we going there?"

"Obon," He said against the wind. "I promised Moushin that I would come this year to celebrate with him."

"I see." Kagome wondered silently. "Are we going to put a candle on the lake for your son?"

"Yes." He said sadly. He remembered taking Kagome about half a year ago to the funeral of a woman and child… a woman he barely knew and a little boy that had died with her… his little tiny hand bound in a bundle… and he just knew.

"When this is all over… I'm sure you'll have lots of sons and daughters." She said matter-of-factly, trying to smooth over his hurt.

"Do you think?" He grinned.

"Your great with kids." Kagome complimented.

"Thank you." He nodded, slowing down his pace so she could catch up to him and walk side by side. "When I have a son… his name will be Kiyoshi." He grinned at the thought.

"Purity?"

He nodded.

"You do realize that you are setting him up for failure by giving him that name?" She laughed.

"How so?" His eyebrows drew together in humor, but he already knew.

"Moushin means innocence… and well… if you couldn't tell he isn't the best roll model… little Kiyoshi is probably going to be a lecher… just like the both of you!"

"That's why he needs a good mother to straiten him and his father out, hm?" He gave her this look that she couldn't define.

"I hope you are not directing that at me?" She eyed him curiously.

"I like to keep my options open."

"Well pick another…" She grumbled. "If I know anything about you… you'll run off the second I have him."

He paused for a moment and stared at her as if she were insane. "Didn't you just say I would make a good father? Contradicting yourself eh?"

"Hey… I know you'll be a good dad… but…" Oh… she really did contradict herself didn't she?

He sighed, and then walked ahead of her again. "I wouldn't leave you if you had my child." He said finally.

"I know…" Kagome realized. "It's just that you are such a pervert… sometimes it's hard to tell-"

"If I have feelings? Emotions?" He finished for her.

"No!" She huffed. "If you really mean what you say or not… you practically drool over every girl you meet, you know?!" She quickened her pace with his and caught up so she could yell at him to his face.

"Yes, yes Kagome… I know." He barked a laugh that startled her, and then teased her quietly. "I only do it to make you jealous…"

"Is that so?" She smiled, joking right back.

"Oh yes… I figured that you would have been on to me by now… but…" He sighed. "It seems that you just don't pick up on my subtleties…"

"Why didn't you just come out and say it then?"

"I am shy I suppose."

"You… shy?" She laughed. "Now I've heard everything."

"Not at all." He looked away from her then, his voice becoming serious. "For as confident as I act… I am too shy to tell the one I truly love how I feel." Then he looked back at her when she stopped.

"We're not joking anymore… are we?" She whispered. He just gave her a small smile, not one of his usual… but a sad one… and that's all she needed. "You should tell her how you feel then."

"I thought I just did." He grinned again.

"Be serious Miroku."

He said nothing to that and they were on their way, hours passed by and there was no more talk of love, but definitely about children.

"I can't believe you still want to call him Kiyoshi."

"It's a good name." He defended. "What would you name him?" He grinned. "Our child I mean?"

"You just had to add that one in there didn't you?" She huffed. "I don't know what I would call him… but something else." She leveled a look at him. "What if it was a girl?"

"I think she would be lovely."

"You think?"

"Hm." He smiled. "I would have to beat her suitors away though."

"Ha! A lecher beating away lechers… you are such a hypocrite!" She laughed.

"What should I do? Hand her over on a silver platter?" He snickered. "Not a chance…"

"I think she would be cute… or he… whichever." She stretched her arms out over her head and rested them there.

He paused, looking at her.

"What?"

"I can't believe your talking to me about this." He admitted. "I've never made plans before."

"Yeah well… you sorta have to do that if you want a family." She looked a little dazed, 'God he is so weird.'

"It's just… I've never done this before… does it turn you on too?"

"Miroku-sama!" She screamed.

"I'm just kidding." Heh heh… not!

"Ah! Little Miroku." Moushin yelled, just down the way.

"We're here already?" Kagome asked, disbelieving.

"We've been walking for a while now." Miroku admitted. "It's almost nightfall." He suddenly felt tired, he had been awake since the crack of dawn and he spent all of that time walking and talking. Had the two of them thought of it… they would have realized that they hadn't eaten anything all day. Their stomachs complained to them now in the form of angry growls. He patted his stomach a little to calm it. 'Soon…'

Moushin walked up to Miroku and Kagome, and he managed to trip on a pebble and landed flat on his face. "Doesn't look like Moushin has changed any." Kagome grumbled.

"Nope!" Miroku said quickly, but not without a bit of humor.

"Miroku!" Moushin composed himself. "How is that rip in your hand doing?"

"It's doing just fine Moushin-sama." He sniffed him a little. "How come you don't smell like alcohol?"

"I sobered up for your visit!" He said in his own playful way. "Aren't you proud of me?"

Miroku nodded cautiously.

"Well… now that I've said hello… time to hit the bottles!"

"Moushin!" Miroku and Kagome yelled together, both grabbing an arm of the elderly man and walked him into his home.

"Have mercy on this old man! I've not had a drop in twelve hours!" He screamed into the night.

* * *

"Ahhhh." Miroku rubbed his satisfied belly. "I know how much you hate that Ramen Kagome…" He relaxed himself onto a futon… it was so soft compared to the ground that he normally found himself on. 

"But it was good tonight eh?" She laughed, stretching herself on her own bed. They were placed side by side… not completely far apart – but they didn't touch. He was still in his robes, she was in a nightgown that covered up her thighs, but cut off at the knee.

"Miraculously so."

"Miroku?"

He quirked his eyebrow at the way she addressed him. "Yes… Kagome?" He imagined her saying for a moment 'Miroku-chan… can we please put our beds together…' then she would blush of course and as he agreed - he then took her into his arms, 'Oh Miroku-chan…' She would sigh then, "Please be gentle!' "Don't worry… I'll be gentle."

"Miroku-chan…" Her voice was breathy and teasing.

"Yes my love?" He purred, not totally out of his fantasy world.

"Why are you drooling?"

"Oh!" He realized what he was doing and saying for the first time. "Sorry… what were you saying?" His breath caught in his throat. 'Oh crap! Did I say thought out loud?! Must work on internal monologue the next chance I get… which is right now!'

Her eyes narrowed in on him for what had to be the hundredth time today. "You… are impossible…"

'Ah well… least I didn't get slapped.' "I get that a lot." He began taking off his robes.

"What are you doing!?" She shrieked.

"Shhh… Moushin will hear you and use it as an excuse to come into his sake storage room." He snickered.

"Then I'll be saved." She pointed out triumphantly.

Miroku grinned darkly. "Not likely… he might even ask to share."

She shrank away from him in horror, covering her face. "Ew… old man vision!"

He laughed at her.

"It's not funny." She said quietly, not wanting to wake up the old man a few doors down.

"Really? I find it hilarious."

"Well I'm glad one of us does!" She hissed, flopping over on her side when she realized he was still undressing. She blushed.

"Why are you turning away from me Kagome?" His voice vibrated in the darkness of the room.

"Couldn't I have stayed in one of the other rooms?" She complained. "If I had known you liked sleeping in the nude…"

"Would you rather sleep in another room?" He asked, and she looked at his… **_FACE_** – hopefully. "Where I'm sure Moushin would find you and-"

"Oh forget it." Kagome huffed. She would rather have terrible dreams of Miroku than that old twisted man.

"Besides… I don't get to sleep in an actual bed all that often…" He caressed his face into the pillows. "And after such a nice bath too…"

"In which you spied on me the entire time."

"Kagome… I could hardly leave to take a bath all by yourself… I just thought you might like some company…"

"Yeah… right." She mumbled. But what he said was true, she did enjoy his company… and he stayed on his side of the pond and faced away from her… most of the time. Miroku could be a sweet man - after all he did invite her along with him and he didn't have to. Even though she would rather not be in a place with an old drunken pervert or with his equally perverted ward. Oh well, at least he gets points for being kind.

Kagome smiled into her pillow a little bit. She hadn't thought about it much… but… Miroku-chan and her… well… they were getting closer to each other. She hated to admit it of course, but they were. He invited her places that he would never invite anyone else, he did things for her, complimented her, comforted her, shielded her and… finally… he told her everything that was on his heart. He would often confide in her at night time, when everyone else was asleep, would tell her things that made her sad and happy. He told it all without holding anything back. And he actually allowed her the same privilege. He would listen to all of her heartbreak and fears.

Kagome realized how important he had become in her life… which of course brought her to think of other things as well. She mumbled a quiet thanks to him for being there… thinking he was asleep.

"I'm sorry… what was that?" He joked. "I couldn't hear you."

"I- I said," She began, then her eyes grew as he pulled her bed against his. "What are you doing?!"

"Since you're so intent on mumbling… and I can't hear you… I thought I would pull you closer."

"Put a blanket on!" She shrieked when she looked down and saw his nude body. "Or something!" She looked away and covered her burning red face.

She was the perfect picture of innocence… sprawled out on their now combined bed. It was too much… he pounced.

"Eeek!"

"What's all the noise?!" Moushin barged in, and gaped at them openly. He quickly noted Miroku's state of undress, and then to the girl who's nightgown was bunched up around her hips, the top hem of the gown barely covering her breasts… speaking of which… one of Miroku's hands had… ehem… accidentally fallen upon one of them… but she was so shocked she didn't notice. "That's my boy!" He cried into his sleeve.

It was all Miroku could do not to laugh. "Moushin… please… some privacy."

"Are you sure you don't want me to-"

"Yes! I am quite sure…" Miroku didn't let him finish… there is no way in hell he wanted him to finish that sentence. "And stay away from the Sake… Obon is tomorrow and your going to be sober!"

The old man grumbled, shuffling out.

"Miroku…" Kagome said darkly. "GET YOUR HAND OFF MY BOOBS NOW!" She would have slapped him if his legs weren't pinning her arms down.

"Boobs eh?" He poked one childishly. "Is that what you call them?"

"Oh God I want to kill you!" Kagome yelled.

"Better stop screaming or Moushin will come back." He breathed and she stopped. "Mmm hmm." He laughed a little, his eyebrow quirking up like it always did when he was about to do something perverted.

She finally un-wedged one of her arms out from under him and brought it up to strike him, he easily caught it and she stared at him blankly… he had never done that before.

"Kagome," He smiled. "So violent."

Then she came back to her senses. "Only because you are playing with me!" She poked him as he released both of her arms from his grasp.

"Do you want me to stop playing then?" He said in a dangerous kind of way.

She wasn't even going to ask… afraid of what he might do… afraid of what she might _let_ him do.

Of course being the pervert he was, he took shocked silence as a 'Yes! Please take me! I am yours!'

His face came closer to hers, much to her horror… then… the strangest thing happened… rather than a punishing kiss she always expected of a totally demented pervert... His mouth tipped against hers in a gentle embrace of their lips. She of her own free will laced her fingers with his. He seemed to hesitate a little when she took his cursed hand into her own… but he relaxed when he realized nothing would happen. When they stopped kissing, she was breathless.

"Thank you Kagome." His lips brushing against hers as he softly spoke.

"For what?" She asked.

"For coming with me… and celebrating Obon with me tomorrow… it makes me happy." He smiled.

"It makes me happy too." She smiled back - and with that their lips met again.

The End!

* * *

Ending (Rambling) Notes: Yes I know… I suck for not actually portraying the actual festival… but I couldn't for the life of me figure out how I was going to do it without sounding too stupid. I read about the candles on the river… lake… whatever body of water… for people who died that year and that people visited temples and shops were closed. So I wasn't sure what kind of festival they would have (I wasn't sure if they would have games and food and stuff). From what I read they also spend that time with their families and give offerings to their ancestors. I figured Moushin was the closest thing to family that Miroku had… so there they are! I hope nothing sounded to corny or weird hehe. 


End file.
